


Слаще этого ничего нет

by Molly_Malone



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Прошло сто тринадцать лет с тех пор, как она с Уиллом застряли вымышленном мире, сотворённом психочервём; и все равно, иногда, все кажется слишком настоящим. Не мешало было бы поговорить об этом, но с кем?





	Слаще этого ничего нет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(not much else) as sweet as this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297416) by [kathryne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathryne/pseuds/kathryne). 



> Примечание: действие происходит где-то в четвертом сезоне, но спойлеров нет, за исключением небольших к "Tempus."  
> Примечание переводчика: упоминается альтернативная реальность из серии 3х19 Out of The Blue.

But wave and blow me one more kiss  
You're a dead eye, baby, you never miss  
There's not much else as sweet as this  
I waved so hard I broke my wrist  
But don't act broken, even when you're broken  
\- "Don't Be Crushed," Hawksley Workman

 

*

Она и Уилл никогда не говорят о том периоде времени, которое они провели в созданном психочервём мире. Возможно, это еще слишком больная тема для него; она же на сто тринадцать лет дальше от этого будоражащего коктейля блаженства и отчаяния. Хелен знает, что Уилл всё помнит, во многом потому, что и сама помнит. Иногда она видит это в его глазах, когда он смотрит на Эбби, точно так же, как и ее пальцы скучают по кисточкам с гладкими деревянными ручками.

Хелен не умеет писать картины, по крайней мере, в реальном мире. Она умелая чертёжница, способная передать анатомические детали абнормала или задокументировать хирургическую операцию. Но способность ухватить дух объекта а не всего лишь форму, этого... этого ей не смогла дать даже вековая, хоть и бессистемная, практика. Нет, ее художественные амбиции намного обгоняют ее способности. Что её, как человека настолько нацеленного на успеха, очень раздражает. Однако, это на мешает простеньким рисункам появляться в ее блокноте. Теперь обычно безукоризненно чистые документы пестрят незаконченными набросками — признаками того, что она отвлекалась.

Именно Никола ловит ее за этим занятием однажды вечером, когда почти приличный рисунок полностью поглотил ее внимание. Она так сосредоточилась на нем, что просто не услышала как подошел Никола и начал рассматривать нарисованное из--за ее плеча; от испуга Хелен даже выронила карандаш.   
Она закрывает рисунок ладонями и тут же мысленно ругает себя. Ее инстинктивное желание сохранить набросок в тайне — само по себе неожиданность, и Хелен совсем не горит желанием делиться этой тайну с Николой, а он не отстанет от нее, пока не узнает, что же она хотела скрыть.

— Ну что же ты, Хелен, — говорит Никола, опираясь бедром о край стола. — Опять рисуешь меня в непристойном виде? Ты же знаешь, что тебе нужно только сказать и в твоем распоряжении будет оригинал, любуйся в своё удовольствие!  
Она сердито смотрит на него, а он только усмехается, продолжая сдвигать её руки с бумаги длинным изящным пальцем.

— Ну дай же мне посмотреть, — просит он, — я хочу убедиться, что ты верно передала пропорции.

Хелен милостиво уступает его просьбам. Закатив глаза, она поднимает руки и складывает их на коленях, чтобы не было заметно как они дрожат. На рисунке не Никола, конечно, но это нечто даже более сокровенное.

Хелен часто рисует Эшли, как будто старается возместить отсутствие своей дочери во вселенной, где у нее был художественный талант. Более лаконичный чем обычно, этот набросок передает ее профиль всего несколькими линиями: резкий обрез её чёлки и прямую линию носа, изгиб линии подбородка и ее развевающиеся волосы. Эшли получилась узнаваемой, и Хелен задавалась вопросом, улучшат ли портрет дополнительные штрихи или, наоборот, испортят окончательно.

Никола касается уверенных линий нежно, почти благоговейно.

— О, Хелен, — его тон лишен обычного легкомыслия. — Я и не знал, что ты можешь так рисовать.  
— Нет, — возражает она на автомате. — Просто я помню...

Остальные слова застревают у нее в горле, века молчания дают о себе знать. Желание хранить всё в тайне борется с грызущей изнутри болью, которую всегда приносят мысли об Эшли, но благодаря руке Николы на ее плече, Хелен вдруг ясно понимает, что ей просто жизненно необходима связь, которая создается когда раскрываешь своё сердце другому человеку. Неожиданно она видит в глазах Николы заботу и волнение и думает: "А почему нет?" После всех этих лет только Никола кажется ей единственным живым человеком, кому она может излить душу и не бояться осуждения. Разговор об этом выдуманном мире может помочь изгнать некоторых демонов, до сих пор преследующих ее.

— Принеси-ка нам бутылочку вина, Никола, — Хелен улыбается, увидев как он удивился. — Я хочу рассказать тебе одну сказку.  
— Сказка на ночь, прелестно, — он слегка сжимает ее плечо и уходит.

Когда он возвращается с бутылкой вина, декантатором и бокалами, он обнаруживает, что Хелен подбросила в камин дров и устроилась в уголке дивана, завернувшись в покрывало вместо своего жакета. 

— Дай ему подышать, — советует он, вручая ей бокал, но она не слушает и сразу же делает изрядный глоток. Не дело так обращаться с хорошим выдержанным вином, уж в этом Тесле можно доверять, но алкоголь позволяет Хелен обрести такое нужное сейчас равновесие. Она делает еще один, более благовоспитанный глоток, чувствуя, как на языке распускается букет вкусов далекого прошлого, и начинает рассказ.

Хелен рассказывает ему больше, чем собиралась. Он сидит на диване, близко, слишком близко, но слушает внимательно, меж пальцев — позабытый бокал с вином. От приступов, которые она не помнит, до картин, которые она не может воспроизвести; от присутствия Джона до приёмов лоразепама, от исчезновения Эшли до финального отчаянного полета на машине с обрыва на изгибе дороги. Она рассказывает ему всё, а Никола впитывает каждое её слово.

После долгого рассказа Хелен резко замолкает. Он смотрит сквозь нее. Совершенно выжатая, она тихо потягивает вино. Вспомнив о своём бокале, Никола осушает его и   
вновь наполняет оба бокала прежде, чем заговорить.

— Это необычайно, Хелен, — произносит он. — Вся твоя жизнь придумана так, чтобы дать тебе всё то, что ты хотела.

Она неудобно ёрзает, вспоминая как в том мире она была полностью дезориентирована, и закутывается в вязаное покрывало поплотнее. Никола подтыкает края покрывала, на этот раз прислушиваясь к ее очевидному волнению.

— Конечно, ты сразу же поняла, что там всё ненастоящее, — говорит он, и его пальцы скользят по бедру Хелен. Она наклоняет голову в немом вопросе, зная, что этого достаточно для Теслы.

— Хелен, ну право же! — он указывает на себя. — Меня там не было!  
— Не всё вертится вокруг тебя Никола, Нарцисс ты этакий! — закатывает глаза Хелен. Его нечувствительность каким-то образом вселяет уверенность, позволяет смотреть на всё в перспективе, хоть это и раздражает ее.  
— Что ж, нет, но... — он чуть-чуть дуется. — То есть меня в этом мире вообще не было?

Хелен снова ёрзает и отводит взгляд, а он с готовностью интерпретирует это движение по-своему.

— Я там был! О, Хелен, ты краснеешь, — Никола полон самодовольства. — Теперь ты просто обязана всё мне рассказать.  
— В то время, когда я там была, тебя там не было, нет, — медленно произносит Хелен, пряча румянец за широким краем бокала. — Но ты присутствовал в том мире. Ты был в некоторых моих воспоминаниях.  
— Ох, наверное, в самых мерзких, — радостно замечает он, придвигаясь еще ближе к ней.  
— Это были только обрывки воспоминаний, — продолжает она как ни в чем ни бывало. — Но ты точно там был. Ты был...  
— Нет, не говори мне, — перебивает ее Никола. — Дай я угадаю. Я был блестящим ученым. Вероятно, судебно-медицинский эксперт. Мы встретились на каком-нибудь смертельно скучном мероприятии твоего мужа и закрутили бурный роман прямо у него под носом?

Хелен замечает, что Никола не произносит имя Джона. Вместо привычного укола боли от даже косвенного упоминания о его существовании, она делает другое открытие.

— Нет, ты тоже занимался искусством, — поправляет она Теслу. Он был частью её мира, а не мира Джона; Хелен видит, что Никола пришел к тому же заключению.  
— Скульптор, — добавляет она, соединяя обрывки не совсем реальных воспоминаний. — Ты работал с металлом, естественно, — делал эти огромные произведения, для которых любая галерея была слишком мала. Ты... — усмехнувшись, Хелен касается плеча Николы, — из-за тебя я перестала выставлять свои работы на публике. На одном открытии у нас был шумный скандал, потому что этот идиот-галерист разместил мои картины так, что на них падала тень от твоих громадин. Я рассекла ладонь, когда пыталась сдвинуть одну из них... — она замолкает и смотрит на свою руку так, как будто там есть видимый шрам

Никола берёт ее ладонь в свою, ведет пальцем по линии жизни вместо отметины, которая могла у неё остаться из-за него.

— Конкурент, и тот, кто приносит тебе боль, — тихо произносит он. — Ты действительно меня так видишь, Хелен?

В его голосе чувствуется подлинная боль и Хелен берет его за руки.

— Дай мне закончить, — говорит она. — Я порезала ладонь и заляпала кровью всё вокруг. Галерист был в истерике, потому что пол был заляпан кровью; твой агент был в истерике, потому что я посмела испачкать своей кровью твою скульптуру; мой агент был в истерике, потому что я повредила свою рабочую руку, а ты просто отмахнулся от них и утащил меня в туалет, чтобы подлечить. — Хелен улыбается воспоминанию, и неважно, настоящее оно или нет.  
— Я всё говорила тебе, что могу сама о себе позаботиться, но только с одной здоровой рукой это было неправдой. Каждый раз, как я опускала руку ниже уровня сердца, кровотечение усиливалось. Ты промыл порез, пока я сидела на полу в туалете, и перевязал своим жилетом и галстуком. Джон как всегда уехал по делам, и ты отвез меня в больницу и подождал, пока мне наложат швы.

Никола поглаживает большим пальцем подушечку в основании ее ладони, вызывая в Хелен дрожь.

— А потом ты отвёз меня домой и я сказала что-то вроде "тебе нельзя возвращаться домой в такой рубашке, а то соседи подумают, что ты — серийный убийца", ты был весь в моей крови, — поясняет она, увидев удивление Николы. Глубоко вздохнув, она продолжает: — Так что ты вошёл, снял свою рубашку, чтобы я дала тебе чистую, и, в общем, наверх до гардероба мы так и не добрались, — она прикусывает свою губу. Никола радостно смеется.  
— Хелен Магнус, — заявляет он, — это одна из самых банальных фантазий, о которых я слышал!  
— Я там вообще-то была не в лучшей форме, — Хелен неожиданно расстроена. — И кроме того, я — учёный, а не писатель или художник.  
— Не важно, дорогая Хелен, — Никола наклоняется к ней, но это не страсть, которую она почти ожидала после истории. Вместо этого, он сгребает ее вместе с покрывалом и устраивает у себя на груди. Хелен всё ещё чувствует, как иногда он подрагивает от сдерживаемого смеха, но ощущения на удивление успокаивающие. Ей легче, после того как она выговорилась о своем мире-сновидении, который теперь кажется даже реальнее, чем раньше. Как будто сам факт его описания был экзорцизмом и призванием духов одновременно.  
— Значит, я могу причинять тебе боль, — тихие слова Николы отдаются эхом под её щекой. — Я могу ранить тебя так же сильно, как и он, но разница в том, что я никогда не перехожу грань, когда я не могу исправить сделанного и загладить вину. Таков смысл послания?  
— Никола, — она пробует отодвинуться, но он с лёгкостью удерживает её на месте, неторопливо поглаживая её по спине через покрывало.  
— Я действительно ранил тебя, Хелен, — продолжает он тем же тихим тоном. — Но только тогда, когда считал это неизбежным, и всё же я всегда сожалел об этом необходим шаге. Но, может, я недостаточно показал, насколько меня мучила совесть.

И Никола отпускает ее, она поднимается, опираясь на его плечо, и его пальцы нежно обхватывают ее бёдра, скорее предлагая, чем требуя. Хелен пытается найти скрытые мотивы, но его лицо спокойно. Никола не был в её постели со времён Второй мировой, ещё до того, как она сфабриковала его смерть и организовала его похороны. Прошло шестьдесят лет, прежде чем она увидела его вновь. Он и вправду очень ранил ее тогда, но сейчас он здесь, ведь так? А сто лет непреднамеренного уединения приглушили все предательства, кроме самых тяжких. Стоит ли брать Николу в свои любовники снова? Да, если она будет честна с собой; да, это может кончится очень плохо. Всё же в прошлом они проходили путь от любовников до друзей и обратно, что никак не притупляло её желания иногда пристрелить его. К чёрту прошлое, решает Хелен, у них будут новые воспоминания.

— А за что ты хотел просить прощения из недавнего? — шепчет она, усаживается верхом к нему на колени и целует, прежде чем он может ответить.

Прошли десятилетия с тех времён, когда они целовали друг друга. Для неё — много больше десятилетий, и всё же они не забыли, как это делать. Нет никакой неловкости, когда встречаются их губы; он держит её лицо в ладонях и притягивает её ближе. Ей вспоминаются снегопад в Вене в 1911-ом, грохот Ниагарских водопадов в 1930-ом — краткие мгновения, украденные за столько лет. Ещё она помнит клубы дыма от пиридина в оксфордской лаборатории и их взаимное удивление от степени компетентности друг друга. В её памяти разворачивается вся их история. Её кожа сейчас такая нежная и чувствительная, что от его пальцев даже сквозь покрывало каждый волосок на её коже встаёт дыбом.

В камине позади неё трещит огонь и тепло расходится под её кожей и между ног. Никола, может, и удовольствуется поцелуями всю ночь напролёт, но Хелен этого мало, и она начинает расстёгивать его рубашку.

— Торопишься? — спрашивает он, прервав поцелуй и нежно покусывая ее мочку уха.  
— Горю от страсти, — отвечает она, но то, что она дрожит под его губами, сводит на нет эффект от ее сарказма. — Ты ждёшь чего-то особенного? — Хелен вытаскивает полы его рубашки из брюк, чтобы добраться до оставшихся пуговиц.  
— Просто думаю, — Никола проводит руками по её спине и она выгибается под его пальцами.   
— Ты сказала, мы так и не добрались до спальни, там, в придуманном мире, — поясняет он, когда ловит её удивленный взгляд. — Где я брал тебя? На кухонном столе? На лестнице? На полу? Или на...  
— На диване, — тяжело выдыхает Хелен.  
— Диван, — Никола развратно ухмыляется и отводит одной рукой копну ее волос, чтобы поцеловать её шею. Это должно пугать, его зубы прикрыты всего лишь губами, но она просто откидывает голову назад.  
— В окружении холстов и красок, инструментов твоего ремесла, — шепчет он в её кожу.   
— Кто угодно мог подойти к двери и увидеть нас, но ты просто не могла дальше сопротивляться моим чарам, так? — его ладони скользят вверх по её ногам, задирают юбку и ухватывают её за бедра; большими пальцами он поглаживает верх ее ног.

Хелен открывает глаза — и когда это она их закрыла? — и оглядывает свой кабинет; она почти удивлена тем, что вместо сумбура кистей и мольбертов видит свою коллекцию артефактов по абнормалам. Сюда тоже может войти кто угодно — ночь не гарантирует уединения, по крайней мере, не в Убежище. Никола обхватывает её зад, притягивает её ближе и все мысли об уместности того, что они делают вылетают из её головы. Никола часто на неё так действует, иронично думает она про себя.

— Может быть, я хотела убедиться, что ты не передумаешь, — заявляет Хелен и специально трётся о него, чтобы отвлечь внимание от своей полуправды. Она никогда не питала иллюзий по поводу влечения Николы к ней, просто он так видит наслаждение в его наилучшем виде.  
— О да, непостоянен в своих привязанностях, я такой, — несколько обиженно тянет Никола. Его пальцы под её юбкой поглаживают шелк белья, маняще близко, но не там, где Хелен того бы хотелось. Извиняясь, она целует его, проводит ладонью по его гладкой груди. Никола отпускает её, чтобы сбросить рубашку. На ней почти вся её одежда, даже покрывало на плечах; и то, что он под ней уже почти голый неожиданно эротично. Физически он неуязвим, но эффект всё равно тот же, когда он обнажается для неё.

— Вот так и должен начинаться каждый наш вечер, Хелен, — говорит Никола, как будто читая её мысли.  
— Вот так? Ты без рубашки? Не то, что меня это не привлекает, но... — она прижимает ладонь к его сердцу, там, где сквозь него прошла деревянная балка в римских катакомбах; кожа без единого изъяна, как будто раны и не было.  
— Будет слишком отвлекать. Я понимаю, — Никола начинает расстёгивать пуговицы на её блузке, едва касаясь её тела. — Так началась та ночь, да? Я, бедный, несчастный и без рубашки, жду, как же ты отблагодаришь меня за верную службу.

Хелен вдруг слишком жарко под покрывалом. Она отбрасывает его на диван, снимает блузку и бросает её на пол. Никола хватает её за талию, его руки кажутся приятной прохладой на её пылающей коже.

— И какого рода благодарность ты бы хотел? — спрашивает она, запуская пальцы в его вихры.  
— Разве я могу просить больше, чем позволение продолжить свою службу? — Никола с лёгкостью поднимает её, встаёт на ноги и укладывает её вдоль дивана. Под ней мягкое покрывало, Никола стягивает с неё юбку и трусики. От его ногтей на её ногах бегут мурашки, напоминая о его опасности, временно скрываемой. Никола необычайно нежен сегодня, но, как ни странно, для неё это лишь обостряет ощущение опасности, исходящей от него, и она вздрагивает.

В мире грёз всё было не так. Там Хелен сама стащила одежду с них обоих и притянула Николу вниз на себя. Сейчас же она слегка сдвигается, чтобы он мог расстегнуть её лифчик и снять его. Теперь её очередь лежать обнаженной перед ним, и она не возражает, что удивительно.

— Ах, Хелен, — руки Николы замирают в воздухе, словно он не может решить, чего коснуться первым.  
— Если ты скажешь какую-нибудь глупость, вроде того, что я ни капельки не изменилась... — грозит она ему, смягчая резкость слов ласковой ладонью на его щеке.  
— Да никогда, — заверяет он её. — Не только я слишком умён, чтобы говорить такую чепуху, но и ты на самом деле изменилась.

Хелен хлопает глазами. Изменилась? В зеркале она видит всё то же лицо уже почти двести лет, она ищет знаки того, что события её жизни оставили на нём какой-то след. Но нет, ничего не изменилось.

— Ради всего святого! Что ты имеешь в виду? — резко спрашивает она.

Теперь уже Никола ошеломлён. Он смотрит на неё с явным удивлением, и потом его взгляд становится загадочным, а улыбка — самодовольной.

— Ты определённо не выглядишь на свой возраст, — отвечает он, возвращая руку на привычное место на её бёдрах. Она отталкивает его и устраивается на диване, завернувшись в покрывало.

— Не кокетничай со мной, Никола, — предостерегает она. — Что значит, я изменилась?

Никола вздыхает и садится рядом. Он явно возбуждён, но, кажется, эта заминка его не раздражает, а просто ... озадачивает.

— Я имею в виду, не только физически, хотя и это есть, — он ведёт пальцем по шраму на её правом колене; она дёргает покрывало, чтобы прикрыть его, и её взгляд говорит "ну, давай уже".  
— Прошло больше семидесяти лет, Хелен, — отвечает Никола чуть обиженным тоном. — Сейчас уже другой век, с другими проблемами и вызовами. Мы живём в другом пространстве. Сам мир изменился. Как ты сама могла остаться прежней?

Обычно Хелен выкидывает из головы все мысли о Джоне, когда она с другими любовниками. Это нечестно по отношению к ним, или к ней. Сейчас же она не может не вспомнить их последнюю встречу в туннелях Полой Земли: как Джон хотел повернуть время вспять, пожертвовать ею настоящей ради той женщины, которую он когда-то любил. То ощущение предательства, которое она почувствовала от мысли, что он не осознавал или не хотел видеть разницу. Сто лет прошло, а она всё также злится.

Но Никола у неё здесь и сейчас, эта разница для него не только видна, но она его и привлекает, и даже возбуждает. А он не изменился? Та же улыбка, та же манера флиртовать, но смягчённые ... "зрелость" было бы не тем словом, которым можно описать Николу Теслу, но он определённо стал лучше понимать суть долгосрочного планирования, после своего краткого пребывания простым смертным. И если Хелен видит, как он изменился, то Никола видит, как изменилась она.

— Извини, — ей трудно подобрать слова. — Было... слишком похоже на тот придуманный мир, — добавляет она невпопад. Это не совсем правда, но даже многое поведав ему сегодня, Хелен ещё не готова открыть тайну лишних ста лет, прожитых ею в одиночестве. Думая о этих годах, ей кажется, что даже море бы изменилось; присутствие здесь Николы дает надежду и уверенность, она тянется к нему.

— Прости меня, Никола.  
— Я понимаю, — Никола берёт её за руку. — Трудно, когда подобный сон становится явью.

Это неожиданно смешит ее, и он, пользуясь возможностью, ведёт пальцы вверх по её руке и тянет за край покрывала. Он просто неудержим, но под всеми этими интригами и планами не изменилось то, что он от неё хочет; сейчас Хелен жаждет этого постоянства. Она позволяет ему положить себя спиной на его колени, покрывало сбивается вокруг её талии, когда она прижимается к его груди. Он дышит неровно и явно возбужден, она чувствует это своим бедром. Она целует его и он отвечает с жадностью, её спина теперь откинута назад через поручень дивана и только его рука поддерживает её, не давая упасть.

— Ты такая красивая, Хелен, — шепчет Никола, проводя пальцами по изгибам её груди и дальше вниз по ее животу. Она подаётся вверх в предвкушении, но он едва касается чувствительной кожи на внутренней поверхности бёдер и ведёт руку дальше, обводит её колено и возвращается обратно вверх по бедру; его касания легки, как прикосновение волос к ее плечам. Его рот приникает к её шее и где бы он её ни касался, она чувствует, как кровь бурлит в её венах, пульсирует в такт всё более быстрому биению сердца  
— Никола, — выдыхает она, сама не зная, предостережение это или благословение. Она обхватывает его шею, притянуть его ближе или оттолкнуть, но чувствует его прикосновение между ног и забывает, что хотела сделать.

Бёдра Хелен изгибаются, когда он вводит в неё сначала один, а затем и второй палец, неторопливо поглаживая. Никола не использует свою способность управлять электричеством, но ей всё равно кажется, будто сквозь неё проходит ток. Её тело как натянутая струна между его губами на её шее и пальцами внутри неё. А он всё ещё дразнит её, в своей манере, и, получив что хотел, он продолжает ласкать её, доводя до изнеможения и сознательно не желая трогать её там, где ей это так надо.

— Боже мой, Никола, довольно! — Хелен поводит бёдрами, пытаясь поймать такое нужное прикосновение к клитору, а он запрокидывает её ещё дальше, не давая ей ничего. Он ухмыляется ей в шею, а она смеётся от расстройства. Но это уже слишком, и она решает сама о себе позаботиться. Её рука касается руки Николы, и он поднимает голову в удивлении, но не перестаёт двигать пальцами. Хелен требуется всего несколько движений, чтобы подвести себя к грани сокрушительного оргазма, и именно вид его потемневших глаз, неотрывно смотрящих на то, как она ласкает себя, толкает её за край. Она содрогается у него на коленях и он придерживает её, пока она не вытягивается в изнеможении. Он заботливо помогает ей сесть прямо, и только его самодовольная улыбка выдаёт его бесстрастный подход. Ей нужно совсем немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя, и затем она скользит с дивана вниз, на колени перед ним.

— Хелен! — Никола совершенно потрясён, как будто она впервые встреченная им викторианская барышня, а она только улыбается в ответ. Случаи, когда он признавал, что поражён, — такая редкость. Да и она уже давно не невинна, она не была такой даже тогда, когда социальные роли были такими же жесткими, как и требуемые ими корсеты. Теперь ей не мешают оковы уместности, она будет делать то, что хочет.  
— Да, дорогой? — произносит Хелен совершенно ангельским голосом, расстёгивая его ширинку, а он лишь качает головой и нежно касается её щеки. Никола помогает ей стянуть вниз его брюки и бельё, а потом сбрасывает их окончательно. Хелен не может удержаться и берёт его член в руку, поглаживает его, восхищается тем, как натягиваются его жилы и мышцы, когда он выгибается под её руками. Он сейчас такой красивый, почти за гранью самоконтроля, и Хелен прикусывает губу, хочет увидеть, как он утратит этот контроль.  
— Отплатить тем же самым будет по-честному, Никола, — улыбается она.  
Но Никола её останавливает, крепко сжимает её запястье.  
— Нет, — отвечает он. — Я хочу тебя.

За всё долгое время их жизни он, наверное, впервые заявляет это настолько прямо, без всяких приукрашиваний и флирта. У Хелен сжимается нутро от внезапного озарения.

— Что ж, в таком случае, — она встаёт на ноги и идёт к столу, босая и полностью голая, чувствуя на себе его неотрывный взгляд. На столе — её сумка, а в сумке... ага. Она идёт обратно не торопясь, поигрывая квадратным пакетиком с презервативом.  
— В таком случае, — она говорит и встаёт на колени, чтобы надеть его на член Николы, — бери меня.

Он низко рычит и так быстро опрокидывает её на диван, что она немного пугается. Одно ловкое движение и Хелен лежит на спине, а он нависает над ней.

— Да? — он задаёт вопрос, как будто пытается удостовериться, что понял ситуацию правильно.  
— Да, — отвечает она, обвивая ноги вокруг его талии и побуждая его двигаться. — Я с тобой.

Медленно он скользит в неё, выгибающуюся, всё ещё чувствительную после первого оргазма; в её движениях смешиваются нежность и нетерпение. Неверный свет камина ложится на его черты, когда он нависает над ней, опираясь на свои руки. Это похоже на любой из тех случаев, когда они это делали раньше, в местах, где электрического света не было или им нельзя было пользоваться.

Она проводит руками по его лицу, по груди, чувствуя как работают его мышцы, когда он движется внутри неё. На его коже пляшут тени, и от этого он кажется то молодым, то старым. Её пальцы так и просят угольный карандаш, чтобы запечатлеть то невинного юношу, улыбающегося ей, то мужчину в летах, появляющегося через мгновенье, напоминающего так сильно об инсценированной ею смерти Николы. Если бы она смогла ухватить на бумаге образ хоть одного из них, думает Хелен, то она могла бы сохранить его там навечно. Но вместо этого она смотрит на поток трансформаций и решает притянуть его к себе вплотную. Хелен утыкается лицом в его плечо и нежно кусает, жар его тела помогает ей ощутить себя здесь и сейчас.

В её кабинете не холодно, ей зябко от ощущения полупустого дома в пригороде, которого никогда не было, и от добропорядочного одиночества её воплощения в том мире. В том мире ярче всего ощущалось именно это одиночество, а за прошедшие сто лет её добровольного изгнания холод въелся в её кости. Тепло огня медленно лечит некоторые из этих давно позабытых ран, но, возможно, ей нужна целая жизнь, чтобы полностью вернуть себя прежнюю. И Никола здесь, тяжесть его тела помогает отогнать от её души демонов, хотя бы на время.

Она так крепко вцепилась в него, что он едва может двигаться. Он уткнулся лицом в ее шею и действует гораздо терпеливее, чем она ожидала. Хелен поворачивает его лицо к себе и нежно его целует.

— Давай Никола, — она ослабляет свою хватку, — сейчас!

Вместо слов он задаёт бешеный темп и она ждёт, что он будет гнаться только за своим удовольствием, но он снова удивляет её. Он запускает между их телами руку, находит её клитор и посылает сквозь неё маленький разряд электричества. Она резко и беспомощно вскрикивает, впиваясь ногтями в его плечи, когда оргазм накрывает её. Он длится несколько долгих мгновений, и Никола не перестаёт толкаться в неё, продлевая отголоски этого пыла.

— Никола, — она шепчет в его ухо, — Никола!

На секунду он застывает над ней, напряжение сильно до боли, и лампочки над ними моргают, когда она чувствует, как он изливается внутри неё.

— Хелен, — выдыхает он почти беззвучно, опираясь на дрожащие руки.

Она чувствует, как бьётся его сердце, тихо и размеренно, наполняя её ленивым умиротворением. Никола поднимается, чтобы привести себя в порядок, и холодный воздух проходит над её кожей, но он почти сразу ложится обратно, прижимая её своим телом к спинке дивана. Она вытаскивает покрывало, помятое и отчаянно нуждающееся в стирке, но всё равно теплое и мягкое, и накрывает их обоих. Скоро им надо будет подниматься, она не стыдится своих отношений с Николой, в каком бы виде они ни были, но и рисковать тем, что на них наткнётся кто-нибудь из её подчинённых, она не хочет. И более того, чем больше времени проходит, тем выше шанс, что Никола скажет что-нибудь такое, что только всё испортит . Но сейчас Хелен довольна тем, что лежит в уютном коконе тепла и наслаждается прошедшим оргазмом.

— Я скучала по тебе, — шепчет она ему в ямочку чуть пониже ключицы. Не видя лица, легче делать такое признание.  
— Ах, Хелен, — отвечает Никола, нежно перебирая пальцами её перепутанные кудри. — Я правда никогда тебя не оставлю. Если только ты не перестанешь пополнять винный погреб, — добавляет он, подумав.

Она даже не пытается одёрнуть его, а только обнимает покрепче и улыбается.


End file.
